Sometimes
by fir8008
Summary: Sometimes Artie wishes he wasn't in a wheelchair. Sometimes Artie thinks about the hurdles being a paraplegic poses for a physical relationship. Sometimes hormones make you do things. One-shot, lemon. Artie/Tina. R&R.


I dunno where the idea for this came from, but I love ArtieXTina and I noticed that most of the fics that include sex are guy/guy. Oh well, enjoy.

**Sometimes**

Sometimes I wish I wasn't in a wheelchair. There are the obvious reasons that any paraplegic would feel, and then there are my personal reasons. For personal reasons I'm in the Glee Club and it's hard to be an active member if I can't get up and dance. I play the guitar and sing so I kind of make up for what I can't do.

But when I was a freshman the crop of popular kids decided who was going to be cool and who was going to be a loser. I was immediately branded a loser because I was crippled. But thanks to that brand I met Tina Cohen-Chang, who was also a branded loser because of her stutter. She's shy and Goth, but we're good friends and when glee came around we signed up together. Over the time we were getting to know each other I found myself falling in love with her. She didn't reciprocate my feelings, probably because I didn't show them.

I wish I didn't have to use this wheelchair because if Tina and I ever have a relationship in a 'more than friends' way it would be easier. If Tina ever wanted to kiss me she wouldn't have to bend down and fit herself around my chair. What if it ever got to something like prom? How could I dance with her? Dancing in glee was hard enough, someone had to move me in circles. I really liked Tina though, and sometimes I had guy thoughts about her. Sometimes I wish I could kiss her so hard that her lips hurt.

Another reason I hate being in a wheelchair is that I'm easy picking for the football team. They go after me and Kurt especially, me because I can't get away, and Kurt because he's gay.

One day they locked me in a port-o-potty. I can't get out because I can't reach around to get the lock. When they opened it again it was to shove in Kurt and Tina. Before closing the door they broke off the inside handle. Then I heard them plan to flip the port-o-potty. Oh Lord. Tina was hysterical and Kurt was mad. I was just trying not to get stepped on as my chair took up most of the space. Then it moved. The port-o-potty fell onto its side with a crash. Kurt and Tina went hurtling into the wall-now-floor. My chair jerked. Cheers from the football players. Another flip, and we all moved again. Tina's knee connected with my nose and broke my glasses. Shards of glass fell to the floor. "Ohmigod A-Artie, I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" Tina wailed. She was actually crying, as she wasn't usually subjected to the football team's torture.

Another flip. Kurt's crotch was uncomfortably close to my face but now Tina was holding onto my chair and crying into my shoulder. Another flip. Tina screamed. Kurt cursed angrily. I nearly fell out of my chair. "What are you doing?" an angry voice came from outside. We were saved!

"We're just moving the port-o-potty like Coach Tanaka said we should, Mr. Schuster." One of the guys said. The others chorused agreement.

"Who is in there?" Mr. Schuster, the Spanish teacher and glee head, demanded.

"No one's in there, Mr. Schu." Puck said.

"I know there is Puck!" The port-o-potty door opened and Tina collapsed into Mr. Schuster's arms, sobbing hysterically. Kurt hopped over my chair and wheeled me out. "I'm going to have to talk to Tanaka about this…" Mr. Schu grumbles giving Tina a pack of tissues from his pocket. "Until I get around to that, you all have to write 3000 word essays about the evils of bullying… in _Español_!" Kurt is the only one of us who still has enough pride to give the football team a dirty look. Tina has managed to stop crying, but is visibly shaken. To me, this is a normal occurrence.

---------------------------------

Ever since that incident the three of us have been a little more aware of our surroundings. I still get locked in port-o-potties and Kurt still gets thrown in the dumpster. Tina seems to be spared more often, given she's a girl. Time passes. Tina and I grow closer and I can barely feel her start to reciprocate the feelings I have for her. It feels awkward sometimes but she overlooks my handicap. When she kisses me it feels natural and I know she isn't doing it out of pity. We don't go to dances or parties with the rest of the school, choosing instead to spend time together alone, occasionally amidst my brother's teasing.

Sometimes I don't know what Tina sees in me. Kurt put it bluntly for me one day after glee. "Put it this way Artie: if you weren't in a wheelchair you'd be popular. If Tina didn't stutter she'd probably be popular too, given you'd still date her if you weren't in your chair. There are a lot of kids who would be in the cool crowd if they didn't have some kind of disability or impediment. That's high school." Kurt paused to look at me. "Tina sees what everyone else would see if you could walk. You're pretty good looking, you have a good sense of humor, you're good at heart, and you rock on the guitar. You can sing too."

"But there are other people, _whole_ people, who are like me. Why doesn't Tina like them?" I ask.

Kurt smiles at this. "You're Artie, you're unique. Tina loves you for that. You don't judge each other because everyone else judges the two of you."

"Thanks Kurt," I say.

----------------------------------

Worries bite at the back of my mind about me and her but I usually ignore it. My guy thoughts sometimes overpower my resolve and I usually end up thinking things along the lines of: 'How are we ever supposed to make out?' I would never, ever bring that up with Tina. I would have no idea how to react to her rage or shock or embarrassment. But the question continued bothering me. Being I'm paraplegic (paralyzed from the waist down) how was I going to thrust my hips if I couldn't move them? Why was I even thinking this? Why did I think Tina wanted to sleep with me anyway? What the hell was wrong with me?

In addition to my worry over my paralyzed lower half I started fantasizing about Tina and what she would feel like. She wore a lot of short skirts and tank tops but it always _looked _modest. And I would never dare try groping at her in public (or in private for that matter.)

One day when I was alone with Tina she brought it up. It was her! Not me! "Artie," she began, "H-Have you e-ever t-thought about ha-having a f-f-family?"

I shrug uneasily. "Well sure, I have, but I don't really."

"W-Why not?" She asks. Does she really need to ask? Is it not obvious?

"Well, I'm paralyzed from the waist down, Tee. The concept of well, having sex," (at this she blushes furiously), "includes moving your hips a lot. And in order to have a family you usually need to have sex." I reply. I know I've embarrassed her.

"I w-w-would he-help you," That's what I could've swore she said.

"I didn't catch that," I say.

"I w-would help y-you." She repeats.

"Help me what?"

"M-Move your hi-hips," she replies. Our eyes meet. There's a hint of lust in them but I convince myself I'm seeing things. "I w-w-would."

I stare at her. "You cannot be serious."

"I am." Tina watches me defiantly. My bedroom suddenly seems very hot and very small. When I realize that's just my pants I blush.

"Tee…" I say nervously.

"A-Artie," she walks over to my wheelchair and kneels down so she's looking up at me. "I l-l-love you. A l-lot. You m-make me f-f-feel w-wanted. N-needed."

She puts her head down in my lap, and then feeling my bulge, jerks her head away embarrassed. She stretches out tentative fingers and brushes it. I jerk my head back and moan softly. This is a feeling I never thought I could have. I was wrong. I stroke her hair and let her touch me there gently through my pants. Her fingers undo my top button and pull down the fly. I feel some relief at that but then her fingers creep inside and grope me through my boxers. "Tee," I moan. She carefully pulls me onto my bed and pulls my pants off. She's blushing but I can tell she is so not regretting this. She bends down and plants a kiss on the tip. I gasp in pleasure. I wish my legs weren't useless so I could wrap them around her and never let go.

We strip off the rest of our clothes and my little fantasies slowly come true. She climbs on top of me and we start kissing. Her tongue brushes my lower lip and I open my mouth to her. My hands roam her body. They make their way to her small, rounded breasts. She moans at my touch. My mouth travels south to caress her neck. I never thought I would be able to do any of this.

She pulls away and smiles gently. She's up to something. I hope I'm not getting paranoid. She leans down and kisses my tip and I moan. "Tee…" I whisper. She doesn't answer and instead begins sucking on me. "Tee!" I say louder. She still ignores me and takes all of me into her mouth. Her mouth pumps along my length and I'm reeling in ecstasy. I'm saying her name over and over. I'm close to my climax and she knows it so she lets go. She fondles me with her hands and occasionally bends down to lick my balls or give me a quick kiss. "Tina," I moan. I'm ready to come any second and then I do, all over her hands. I don't know if she's embarrassed or not but she climbs back on top regardless.

"W-Want me to h-help you n-now?" her voice is soft and husky and she isn't stuttering as much.

"How are you going to help me?" I ask Tina.

Tina opens my legs a little wider and wraps her arms around my hips. She slides downward and pushes my hips up. I snake my arms around her hips and push down. This might just work. It does and I break her veil. With Tina's help, I pump in and out of her until she has an orgasm and I follow her. We're both sweaty and I feel whole for once. She smiles. "Was that f-fun?" she asks.

I kiss her. "Yes."

She goes into the bathroom and cleans up and puts her clothes back on. She brings back some toilet paper and puts me back together too. When my family comes back home it looks like nothing ever happened. At least Tina and I know what happened. And we fully expect to do it again.

**Honestly this started off being a regular fic I'd write but then turned into what you just read. ^.^ Don't forget to review. **


End file.
